One Hour
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: After an encounter with three fates Luffy learns he has one hour to confess his love to Zoro, or face the worst. Multi chapters.... ZoLu.
1. The encounter

**I wanted to do a saga, and a ZoLu. I guess this will do. Try to enjoy. Um- if you don't like yaoi, don't read. Plain and simple. **

Luffy was watching the flag wave back and forth in the breeze. It was almost noon, and the sky was a gray overcast. The calm before the storm as Nami often said to herself.

The wind gently whipped his hair across his face, tickling his nose with messy raven locks. The sea was reaching up to the ships sides, spraying mist onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

And through the sound of sea gulls, and the ocean's roar, there was a soft hushed whisper.

"Monkey D. Luffy..."

Luffy looked around, and leaned over the railing of his ship.

"Monkey D. Luffy..."

There out on the horizon, was a gray eerie ship. The sails were old, dirty, and tattered, being whipped by the wind on the horizon.

The ship drew closer to the Thousand Sunny, until it sailed along side.

And three girls boarded the ship. They were young. Pale, and dressed in white.

"Monkey D. Luffy." A red head said. "We are the fates"

She gestured to herself. "I am life."

"That is love" Life said, pointing to a blonde

"And that is..."

Luffy looked at the third girl. She had black hair, with dark green stripes glazed through, and a twisted smile.

"You- you are," Luffy started.

The girl's smile grew evil.

"Death"

Luffy nodded. "Why are you here?" he asked Life, who was staring right through him.

The girl held out her hand, within it a orb of light.

"Look into the light." she said softly. Luffy gazed into the orb's white light.

Life starting talking about the images coming forth.

"Luffy- the planets are starting to aline. And as the caretaker of human souls, I'm to aid you along." she said.

Luffy looked up. "So- why are you here?" he asked innocently.

Life motioned to Love. She touched the orb, turning the light pink.

"Roronoa Zoro, is in great danger." she whispered. Luffy gazed over at Zoro, who was sleeping on the deck.

Death was examining him. "Good jaw line, muscular structure, perfect for the underworld." she whispered. Zoro winced at her touch, it felt like acid.

"We cannot allow any un- recognized feeling between two people at this time. And so there is a time limit." Life explained, keeping a close eye on Death.

Love spoke softly, her voice almost blended with the breeze. "You have one hour. If Roronoa Zoro does not respond to your confession of love the same way- he will die." she said sadly.

Life's red hair blew across her face. Her cold, blue eyes concentrated. She handed Luffy a small gold hour glass.

Luffy watched as the fate tipped the hour glass upside down.

"You have one hour."

The fates disappeared, leaving the hour glass in his hand.

59 minutes and counting...


	2. Time runs low

**Chapter two- yeah!!! Let me just say- if you don't like yaoi, don't read. And for one particular reader who keeps bugging the hell outta my yaoi concept, there will be NO lesbian cat girls!!! None what-so-ever! You are all so picky! I'm sure Naruto has some though- from what I've heard. **

**-chapter two- **

Luffy's stomach starting to flip. He didn't have long. The boy rushed over to Zoro. "Zoro, Zoro." he said. The swordsman moaned. There was no waking him up.

This was a disaster. Zoro could sleep for hours, he didn't have that much time. He needed to think fast .

_**50 minutes and counting...**_

There was only one thing that could wake the green haired teen up.

Luffy rushed into the kitchen. "Sanji! Sanji! Zoro was looking at Nami!" he yelled.

The love cook dropped a pan. "What! Hold on Nami- swan!" he called, rushing out the door.

The captain closed his eyes at the sound of Sanji kicking Zoro awake.

"What the hell's your problem!"

"Don't ever look at Nami- swan!"

"I wouldn't look at her if she were the last girl on earth!"

Sanji turned to Luffy. "Why did you drag me out here!" he yelled at Luffy. Luffy smiled shyly. "I needed you to wake up Zoro"

The cook stormed into the kitchen, mumbling something about not being payed enough for his sanity.

Zoro turned to Luffy. "What." he said blankly. Luffy smiled. Admitting he liked Zoro was going to be easy.

"Zoro I -"

"Marines!!!"

Nami was pointing at the approaching ship. Zoro stood up. "Thanks for waking me Luffy" he said, unsheathing his katanas. Luffy watched as the 19 year old sped off to fight.

_**45 minutes and counting...**_

Luffy sped towards the scene, hitting marines down. He can't let Zoro out of his site.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

A marine aimed a gun at the back of Zoro's head.

"Pistol!!" Luffy screamed, sending the armed marine flying. Zoro cut down ten marines, trying not to be distracted.

The raven haired boy raced to Zoro's side, his arm bleeding steadily from a gash.

The swordsman looked over at his captain, who's breath was becoming short. "Are you ok?"

Luffy nodded, his straw hat casting a shade over his eyes. It made him look, stronger, more masculine.

Luffy's muscle glistened with sweat, which was washing over the patches of dirt and blood.

Zoro noticed Luffy glance at a tiny hour glass in his pocket.

Luffy's eyes widened. _No, it can't be... the time flew so fast! _

_**15 minutes and counting...**_

Zoro laughed as the marines fled the fight. "They can't do anything." he said. Luffy stood next to Zoro and listened to him laugh.

It was deep, masculine, and was a little childish. Luffy liked it. Zoro stopped. "Luffy, are you ok. You look a little pale."

Luffy's heart started to beat faster. "I- I do feel a little woozy." he said quietly. Zoro picked Luffy up. "I'll take care of you." he said, carrying Luffy to the ship.

If Luffy was going to confess to Zoro he needed to do it fast.

_**10 minutes and counting...**_


	3. deceased

**Chapter three. I know things are starting to get confusing... but this will make it even more scrambled. It's gonna be interesting too, I hope. Just- don't flame, cause I'm feeling very dizzy. Too much ZoLu gets to you. **

**-chapter three- **

Zoro set the boy down on the deck of the ship. "Well, you're not that hurt. Your cuts are just little ones." he said, patting the boy's head.

Luffy sadly pulled out the hour glass.

**_5 minutes and counting..._**

If he didn't speak up soon, Zoro would die. He watched the swordsman walk down across the deck of the ship.

_**4 minutes and counting...**_

"Zoro I want to talk to you, but I don't have much time to say it."

_**3 minutes and counting...**_

Zoro turned to face his captain, who stood up shakily. "What is it Luffy?"

Luffy gazed at Zoro, this may be the last time he would see him alive.

_**2 minutes and counting...**_

"Zoro, I love you. Do you love me back?"

_**1 minute and counting...**_

"Luffy..." Zoro said seriously, not believing his captain.

**_30 seconds and counting..._**

Luffy raised his voice. "Please Zoro, answer me!"

**_10 seconds and counting..._**

"Luffy, stop fooling around, stuff like that is serious." the teen said.

Luffy's eyes filled with tears, it was too late. Only a couple of seconds left.

_**5 seconds and counting...**_

"Zoro! Just answer!"

_**1 second and counting...**_

"I-"

_**0 second**_

The last grain of sand slipped into the hour glass's second half. There was a faint glow from Zoro, just before he fell to the ground.

Luffy ran over to him. "Zoro!" he cried, holding the corpse's hand. Zoro had turned a cold lifeless gray.

Luffy looked up, there was Life and Love, hovering over the ground by a couple of centimeters.

"I'm so sorry" love said, tears streaming down her pale, ghost like face .

Life looked down at Zoro.

"I am sad to say, that Roronoa Zoro now belongs to Death. I can do nothing." she said sadly.

Luffy was sobbing quietly over Zoro, trickling tears onto the swordsman's face.

Life pulled out a gold scroll. "Roronoa Zoro," she started.

"Age, 19

Goal: to become the greatest swordsman in the world

Last words:...oh dear." Life stuttered, looking at Zoro's last words.

Luffy looked up. "What were they?" he asked, wiping away the tears.

Life looked up from the scroll, tears streaming down her face also.

"I love you too"

Love snatched the scroll. "He's not supposed to die! We need to take his soul back from Death!"

Life shook her head. "Death isn't the person to give up a soul."

Luffy became irritated with the fate. "Just try!" he yelled at her.

**In the underworld **

Zoro walked down the dark path that lay before him. He shuddered at the sounds of souls crying for freedom. The path was a rock bridge, over a sea of red hot lava. The souls of the dead reaching over the sides, grabbing at his feet.

'Noooo!"

"Go no further" they warned.

Death appeared before Zoro, making him cringe. "Roronoa Zoro, welcome." she greeted. Zoro stood tall. He wasn't afraid of her.

"Zoro, I was looking over you scroll. You've lead an impressing life." she said, circling the green haired teen, her dark hair hit his face playfully.

The swordsman gasped, her hair cut right through him, trailing blood down his face.

"I want to make you an offer." she said, eyeing Zoro evilly. Zoro wiped the blood from his face. "What kind of offer?" he asked.

Death laughed, and kicked aside a soul that hat grasped her ankle.

"You can be thrown to the souls, who will tear whatever feeling you have apart. Or you can work for me, as a reeper." she said, gesturing to the moaning souls.

Zoro felt tears in his eyes. "Will I ever see Luffy again?" he asked.

Death waved a hand, creating a black orb. "You will. In ten years time, Luffy will become the pirate king. And you will pay him a visit. And that's when you'll kill him" she cackled.

Zoro stepped back. "Luffy, " he gasped. Death smiled at him. Crippling Roronoa Zoro. There was nothing like it. "Zoro, Luffy has made you weak. Work for me. You will be indestructible. I will give you a moment to think it over."

The fate disappeared into the darkness, leaving Zoro in the red glowing light. What could he do.

"Zoro" a voice whispered. He turned to see a figure, dressed in a black cloak. "Don't take the offer, run" it whispered.

Zoro approached the figure. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure pulled back the hood of the cloak, revealing a familiar face.

Zoro couldn't believe who he saw.

"Kuina"

The girl's face was streaked with blood, and looked as if she were beaten. "Death will take everything you have." She warned.

The swordsman nodded. "Ok, I made a promise." he said, keeping his head low. Kuina placed her hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Life and Love are looking for you. Take their hand and they will lead you back to Luffy."

Zoro nodded. "Ok"

All he could do is wait.


	4. the rival and the revival

**I've gotten great reviews on the last chapters. So I hope I get the same great fanfiction readers that I always get. Some I would like to mention are: the-pyro-pirate, wishing- for- a -zoro- plushie, and One Piece Fan Girl 1001. Thanks for reading. **

**-chapter four- **

Luffy rocked Zoro's body back and fourth, hoping any minute that the fates would bring him back.

It was hard to look at his first mate without crying. His skin had turned slightly gray, drawing away from his tanned skin. His lips had turned blue, and he felt as cold as ice.

Luffy wondered if Zoro had felt it, or if he just blinked and went.

**In the underworld**

What Zoro had seen was scary. He had only been in the land of the dead a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Should he listen to Kuina, or should he take Death's offer. Kuina said that Life and Love would save him. Just take their hand.

And that's when he saw a faint white light, drifting from above his head. There were two women. A fair red head, and a shy blonde.

"Roronoa Zoro. Take my hand, I promise it will do you good." the red head cooed. Zoro extended his arm to the fate.

His hand was only centimeters away from her porcelain hand, when a voice cried out.

"No Zoro!" he turned to see an identical pair of fates. "What!" he growled. The fate who almost had his hand became furious.

"Who are you! You imposter!" she yelled.

The identical to Life spoke softly. "I am Life. And you've already proven it."

Zoro turned to the fate who almost had his hand in her grasp. "Explain" she said.

Life spoke with a hushed voice. "The fates Life and Love speak in low, flowing voices. Only one fate can raise her voice to the sound of thunder. And that's you Death."

Zoro turned to see the fate turn to her original form. "You idiot! I almost had him! He was mine!" she shrieked, her eyes turning to flames.

Love grasped Zoro's arm. "No! He belongs to Luffy! He responded to Luffy's confession. That means he lives." she said, holding the swordsman close to her.

Death smiled evilly, her lips twisted on her pale face. "Do you think that you can defeat me. You are the worst fate yet Love!" she yelled.

Love cringed behind Zoro, her nails digging into his arms, it felt a like a little tickle. Love spoke up. "I've done well as a fate" she said, trying not to cry.

Death nodded sarcastically. "Let's see your greatest accomplishment , shall we" she said, summoning a scroll.

The fate laughed, her fingers burned right through the scroll.

"Sanji! That's the best you can do!" she boomed, sending souls flying.

Life stepped foward. She always had to be the peace maker. "That's enough Death." she demanded, slightly raising her voice.

Death ignored her superior. Se turned to Zoro. "You don't want to work for me? Not even after all I've done for you?" she questioned.

The green haired teen grew angry. "What have you done for me!"he yelled.

Death pulled out a list. Not that she needed it. "Zoro, take a look. I pushed Kuina down the stairs, I took away your hunger when you were captive at the marine base, and I chose to let you live when you wear nearly killed by Mihawk." she said.

The first- mate looked over the list, wide eyed and frightened. He shook his head. "No- I won't work for you."

Death sighed. "Ver well. To the sea of souls." she said, gesturing to the lava. Zoro shook his head again. "No. I'm going back. I'm going home to Luffy." he said.

Death walked over to Zoro and took his face in her hands. "Zoro, one day you will die. And then, I won't go so easy on you." When she drew her hands away, his face was bleeding. Death had his blood running down her arms.

She picked up a locket, with a skull imprint. Death let a river let of blood trickle into it. Zoro watched the fate wrap the locket around her neck.

"You on my list Zoro" she said, disappearing. Life took Zoro, and gently touched his face. Healing to wounds Death had caused.

"You were lucky. You should have seen what she did when Osiris can for a visit."

**A few minutes Later**

Luffy smiled as Zoro opened his green eyes, his body reheating in Luffy's rubbery arms.

"Love you." Zoro said, clearing his throat. The captain looked down upon his first mate.

"Me too Zoro. I'll take care of you." he said, holding Zoro tightly.

Luffy spied Life and Love a few yards away. "Thank you" he mouthed. Love tossed Luffy an object.

It was a silver pocket watch. He opened it to find a tiny vile, filled with blood. Zoro looked at it.

"This is my blood, Death took it." he said in awe. Love smiled.

"I'm a better fate than she thinks. Tell Sanji there are great things in store for him." She said as the two fates disappeared.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was telling the story to the crew. "Ooh, and Sanji. There are great things in store for you." Luffy chirped.

Sanji laughed. "Yeah, sure Luffy."

Just then the door opened, and a girl, resembling a human form of Love stepped in.

"Sanji" she said.

The cook turned around, gazing at the girl.

"Mellornie"


End file.
